


Joy

by tirsynni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between rage and serenity, Erik Lehnsherr found joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Charles taught Erik the balance between rage and serenity, how that balance could focus his powers like his anger itself never could. More importantly, where Erik used his powers before and felt fear -- _encouraged_ the fear to give his powers that necessary extra edge -- now he felt joy. When he moved the satellite dish, joy thrilled through his veins like he had never felt with his powers. When he lifted the submarine, joy flooded and strengthened him, metal in his marrow.

Now, as he smacked the human’s bullets aside, joy filled him again, careless in a way he couldn’t be before. Bullets were _easy_ : pathetic little human toys. The human attacked him with _metal_ of all things and they were the easiest things in the world to bat aside, harmless little bugs. This _human_ tried to use his own element against him, to kill him before he could kill her worthless kin.

_Do you see, Charles? Do you see what the humans are capable of? Their treachery? Are you looking at your precious human, Charles? Are you --_

He swatted aside a bullet -- a fly -- and knew something was wrong before he even heard Raven scream. He saw it in the horror in the human’s face.

He felt it in the sudden hollow where his joy had been.

_Alles ist in Ordnung!_

The bullets stopped. The missiles fell. Erik turned and watched Charles -- on his knees -- fall backwards. His face was still twisted in surprise, turned toward Erik like he had been watching the human’s attack.

_Charles...did you see...?_

In the middle of his forehead, blood streamed from a tiny, endless wound.

Charles fell back into the sand and didn’t move again.

Erik stumbled over to him, legs heavy and clumsy, helmet a staggering weight on his head. He grabbed it and threw it aside, but the world remained silent except Raven’s screams.

“Alles ist in Ordnung,” Erik whispered, touching Charles’s pale face. “ _Alles ist in Ordnung_.”

The bullets lay heavy and still around him, useless, pointless things. The humans remained in their ocean, weapons turned against them and discarded just as easily. In Erik's arms, Charles remained still, blue eyes wide and staring, empty of the laughter and tears and _joy_ he had taught Erik. He had taught Erik how to stop missiles in midair, how to move satellite dishes and swat bullets, had taught him that beautiful, amazing spot between rage and serenity which glowed with burning candles and Charles's laughter.

He had taught Erik joy and stunning hollowness, and balanced in that empty spot in between, Erik turned to the human now.

_Look, Charles, look._

_Alles ist in Ordnung._

**Author's Note:**

> If you pay attention to the bullet's trajectory and Charles's movement, Charles was unbelievably lucky to not have been killed.


End file.
